The Congolese Soukous Society
*Landru the Falcon *Jacob Hanson *CShoes *Karrajor *Flavius |teamsenate = |statsdate = Today (Click Icon) |totalnations = 114 |totalstrength = 806,392 |monthchange = |avgstrength =7074 |totalnukes = 50 |aidslots = 167/518 |rank = 65 |score = 6.64 |forumurl = http://zaire.forumotion.com/ |ircchannel = #TCSS |internationalrelations = Protected by: * CRAP ODAP: * ZULU }} The Congolese Soukous Society (TCSS), also known as "Congo" or "Zaire", is an alliance on the maroon sphere. It was de facto founded on March 31, 2014 and publicly declared independent on April 6th, and is protected by CRAP. The Congolese Soukous Society's existence is entirely based on the ideals of their great leader, Mobutu Sese Seko, and the ideology of Authenticité. Together, the people of The Congolese Soukous Society are as strong as the finest Damascus steel and led into glory and strength by their leaders, who are like the great eagles, soaring above the unwashed toads. The Congolese Soukous Society is proud of its peaceful and relaxed outlook on Cybernations and has chosen to remain relatively peaceful and isolationist in regard to foreign politics. If military action was necessary the Forces Armees Zairoises (FAZ), Police National Congolaise (PNC) and the Zairian Foreign Legion will be dispatched to defend the interests of Mobutu. Following their Declaration of Existence, TCSS developed a strong relationship with Zulu, another African-themed alliance. An Optional Defense Pact was signed soon after, announcing the solidarity of the Pan-African movement to Planet Bob. History The Congolese Soukous Society was de facto founded on March 31, 2014, by the Flod and Landru and the rather infamous TheDogMan. Independence was not truly declared until April 6th, as TCSS had a hard time finding a suitable protector and the main founding members were active in other alliances. Finally, a deal was struck with CRAP and Independence declared, just like in 1960. But even then Zaire was not fully organized until mid-April as the stagnation in the Interior and Economic ministries, both headed by TheDogMan, prevented TCSS from making any noticeable growth. A month later, thanks to the Katangan black magic that is Landru's recruiting, TCSS climbed the CN alliance ranks became the 96th strongest alliance on June 11th, and the 70th strongest on July 14th. In Early September, A coup was attempted conducted by Dankmen from Uganda. All Dankmen found in the state of Zaire where expelled and placed under the death penalty by the Zairian Foreign Legion. While the government repaired itself after the great dank exodous; Zaire became stronger. Quickly patching up holes and allowing the new Mobutuship to get things rolling again. Under the new and old leadership of Landru The Falcon, Cshoes and Jacob Hanson, Zaire quickly flourished back to its original Nation Strength. Around the end of December 2014, the Alliance Founder started claiming that the aliens are coming and that "everything will be recycled". Thus, on December 31st the alliance officially became known as Heaven's Gate. In a protest, the majority of nations have left the alliance and temporarily took refuge in The Sandstorm Confederacy to eventually lay foundations to The Order of Sileo. Notable Zairians *Asero - Self-proclaimed Messiah of the East, qualified witchdoctor and professional tiger wrestler. *Karrajor: That Crazy Czechy! Minister of Defense. Known by his Comrades as Colonel Karrajor Tinashe. *Warpool - Former Minister of Interior, now lifts heavy things in Katanga. *Redguy54 - Qualified telegram man-machine. Official Announcements of The Congolese Soukous Society *April 5-6, 2014: *April 19, 2014: See also